


to love what is mortal; to hold it against your bones

by Onecrazyfangirl



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Magic, Multi, Other, date night!, thats it thats the fic, there is a few vaguely suggestive lines so i tagged this T cause im incredibly paranoid like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onecrazyfangirl/pseuds/Onecrazyfangirl
Summary: "I made this place for you. A place for to love me. If this isn’t a kingdom then I don’t know what is."-Snow and Dirty rain by Richard SikenAfter the whirlwind that is their lives Travis, Gable, Margaret and Hildred finally get the soft date day they deserve.
Relationships: Hildred Gastaur/Gable/Travis Matagot/Margaret
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	to love what is mortal; to hold it against your bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrowningInStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROWAN!!!!!! I am truly so absoluetly blessed by being your friend! You have made this fandom so much brighter by being in it and none of my fics would have been able to be what they are without your help and im so so grateful to you for that. I hope you like your present!! (although i know i could never beat your cool fucking sword!!!)
> 
> this was meant to be just a short in between sappy project I wrote but in true nico fashion it spiraled out of control, became twice as long and made me tear up at 1 am. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you so much to Liam (Williamsaysgayrights) for proof reading this and generally attempting (and failing) to remember lore of our favorite show together. Title from In Blackwater Woods by Mary Oliver ;)

Margaret adjusted her grip on Hildreds waist. Victory giving a small squawk as they picked up speed. They were flying over Burza Nyth, the city bustling with excitement of the upcoming competition.

They had all come to watch Hildred compete of course, and Hildred had offered with a wink to take her around to fly with the soon to be 7th time champion.

Margaret had flown a lot in her years, but there was something distinctly exciting about riding Griffins, so openly free in the sky, so dangerously close to falling, so fast.

Gable and Travis were flying next to them on Metatron, Gable looked breathtaking like this, their mind clearly focused, their hair billowing in the wind, Travis as a white snake wrapped around their shoulders making them look all the more impressive.

“Not sure how you are staying focused, dear.” Margaret murmured into their hair.

Hildred laughed openly. “They are truly a sight to behold.” she said, “I am not doing anything particularly complicated right now.”

They gilded gently not too far above the city, taking in the view of both the crowds below them and their partner easily flying next to them.

“If you two will stop gawking.” Travis yelled over the noise of the wind. “I say we do a little race.”

Gable paled a little and seemed to be about to scold Travis, but Hildreds back straightened as she adjusted her grip on the reints.

“You’re on!” they called, and then softer to Margaret behind her with a bright look in her eyes. “You better hold on tight, darling.”

Margaret obliged, easily clinging tighter after quickly checking she’s still clipped on by the safety line.

Gable’s easy demeanor shifted into steel as they shot a look at them. “How about through the cliffs?”

“Dangerous,” Hildred says, then they smile, “I like it, until the bridge?”

Gable nods. “May the best rider win,” they say with a grin.

Margaret feels the tension build as Travis counts down, as he shouts “Go!” everything seems to release at once as Victory picks up speed ridiculously easily.

Margaret gasps and yelps, Hildred laughs before her holding onto the reins with a fierce grip. Suddenly she gets why they do this, the wind in their face, the fire in their lungs, Margaret feels so achingly alive.

They near rocky outcroppings and seem in no way even close to moving away.

“Hildred, my dear?” Margaret murmurs into her neck.

“You gotta trust me okay?” she calls gleefully back.

And if there is something Margaret is good at it’s that, she gently takes a breath and lets go of the fear and she melts into Hildred’s back, feeling the string between them pull tight like another safety line.

Gable is only slightly in the lead as they slow down and expertly maneuver through the cliffs, they seem to be almost one with Metatron as they look like they effortlessly dodge the rocks, the sun glinting and making them almost glow.

Victory doesn’t slow down, instead when they are about to hit the cliffs they take a sharp move upwards.

Margaret catches on what they are about to do as Victory keeps climbing, Hildred muttering quiet encouragement as they go higher and higher.

Suddenly they break cloud cover, they are oh so far away from the ground below them. Margaret stares out in amazement, taking in a few quiet seconds where there is only her partner's heavy breathing and the rigorous flapping of wings.

“Ready?” they ask gently.

Margaret can’t help but press a small kiss into their neck. “Let’s win this.” she says softly and she can feel how her warm breathing shoots into Hildred’s spine, she can almost see their wide grin.

“You heard her Victory!” she says and then they are falling.

Margaret has never felt like she does then, as her entire body feels like it’s turning, and for a moment she’s lifted into the air and weighs nothing. There is an exhilarating fear of hitting the ground, there is Hildred in front of her warm and laughing delightedly, she’s dizzy with it. They are free, in that moment of falling, all her life and thoughts disappear as the sensation of plummeting takes over, consuming them both. She can’t help her scream in a mix of fear and giddy excitement.

Just before they are about to plummet into the vast ocean Victory fans out his wings and they soar again. Margaret exhales a shaky breath and slightly loosens her grip.

The race isn’t over however and Hildred shows no signs of stopping her relentless pace as Gable and Travis have now fallen behind, still struggling through the rocks while they easily speed over the water.

There is always something so enjoyable about gliding so tantalizingly close to the sea, like they are taunting fate, Victory's wings occasionally beating away water which splashes around them.

They near the city and people raise their heads to look at them, Hildred is waving at them now, making what are clearly necessarily flashy moves. Gable is closing in on them and mirrors them. It’s like a dance between the two of them as they attempt to keep up speed and out-perform each other. Margaret is sure they are going to be the death of her.

Hildred wins of course, but only by a little as she goes under the bridge and then loops around to land gracefully on top of it. Gable follows quickly, Metatron landing heavy next to them.

There is a small crowd that stares in surprise as Hildred, 6 times champion, strides across the bridge to Gable who sheepishly dismounts their bird. Travis who sees where the tide is going quickly slithers off their shoulders as they open their mouth to start on a warm congratulations.

Gable doesn’t get much farther than “Cong-” before Hildred practically climbs them and pulls them into a searing kiss, the adrenaline of riding still in both their veins. Gable makes a noise at the back of their throat and automatically holds their partner up, lifting her effortlessly Hildreds legs locking around their waist, deepening the kiss further.

Travis moves to Margaret, who is leaning on Victory both catching her breath and taking in the _lovely_ view.

She lowers her arm without prompting so her husband easily slithers over her arm to rest on her shoulders. “How long until Gable realises they are in public and becomes supremely embarrassed?” he says quietly into her ear.

Margaret sees as Gable parts for a second only for Hildred to say something she can’t make out that makes them go red all over again and kiss her neck, Margaret is sure the way Hildred giggles will be etched into her mind forever, like a melody she’s always known.

“I say a while.” she says amused, and Travis gives an annoyed hiss in return. She gently runs her finger over his head. “Now be a good boy and don’t whine William, we still have time before sundown.”

That shuts him up quick, he buries his head in her hair like he can blush and she laughs.

Gable does eventually catch onto the gawking crowd around them and awkwardly but gently lowers Hildred onto the ground. She’s grinning from ear to ear while Gable looks onto the people mortified and bright red.

“Gonna give the winner a kiss?” Hildred asks as she moves towards Maragret. Travis utters a small “Oh for the luminaries sake-” before making himself scarce again.

“I think you’ve had plenty.” Margaret says playfully, leaning forward.

“Hm well,” they say, easily putting her arms around Margarets waist, “I did pretty well, Margaret.”

“Greedy are we?” Margaret says, but leans forward the rest of the way, resolving for a quick kiss before they have to go back to get ready.

Their lips meet and Margaret's hands easily move up to Hildred’s hair undoing what was left of their pony tail, Hildred groans as Margaret pulls away as she gently nips at their bottom lip.

Quick didn’t have to mean chaste after all.

“Well I do believe we have places to get to.” She says easily, moving away from a now blushing Hildred Gastaur.

Victory next to them squawks, probably at the lack of attention and Hildred laughs at him, gently petting him and murmuring praise.

Gable is staring at them enraptured, a glint in their eye that says they definitely would like to derail their nicely planned evening for something else entirely, Margaret can’t say she isn’t tempted, but there is a very annoyed snake curled around their arm and reservations made.

It isn’t often that they get this, the four of them, with Margaret still traveling around, Hildred staying in Burza Nyth and Gable and Travis firmly sticking on the Uhuru. It’s alright of course, they have made their lives and making place for each other is part of the brilliance of relationships.

Margaret certainly could have never imagined it going like this when she had met Hildred in those few months she’d spent wandering around attempting to figure out what the revelations that Travis Matagot bore with him meant for her.

They had gotten mixed up in some corsair business and something with Hildreds past and only after the adventure, while they were having drinks they had mentioned Gable. And well there can only be so many 7 foot tall, flaming sword owning people named Gable.

Margaret believed that fate took her where she was supposed to go, there was very no doubt in her mind this hadn’t been a coincidence. Later Travis had found her again, just like she had promised he would. They fell into step with each other so easily as she cradled his head and whispered his name with the same desperation she had so many years ago.

in the end it was surprisingly easy how the four of them clicked into place together, seamlessly. They carved out a place in the world for themselves sometimes with gnarled teeth and claws and sometimes with kisses as gentle as clouds in the sky.

And in this space moments like this; the four of them together with no other responsibilities in the near future are to be treasured.

Sundown is now nipping at their heels as they all get on the birds again, to get ready for their date night, a soft excitement filling the air as Gable waves them goodbye as they head to the docked ship, while Margaret and Hildred head to their apartment.

-

Gable fiddles with the buttons on their shirt as they stare in the mirror. Travis saunters in already ready, of course, his hair pulled back with one of Margaret's ribbons, his purple coat pristine and glinting in the low light of the room.

Gable shoots him an annoyed look. “Who allowed buttons to be this small.” they say, as their hands yet again fumble over them.

Travis smirks, “Do you want me to them for you?” he says.

Gable can’t help but fluster a little, but they also roll their eyes, trying to formulate a coherent sentence to get back at him.

Travis just walks forwards and in practiced familiarity places a hand on their chest. “Let me.” he breathes and then he goes, doing the buttons one by one agonisingly slowly.

“You’ve been hanging around Margaret too much.” Gable whispers as he does the top one, their faces so close, he looks up at them through his eyelashes full of feigned innocence.

He looks handsome in the low light, his eyes betraying a gentle softness, if they didn’t have dinner Gable imagines they would kiss him senseless there and there.

“I like to think I spend an adequate amount of time with my wife, Gable.” He says, sounding as annoying as ever and still not moving away, his hands still on their shirt.

So Gable indulges him, leans forward in a gentle kiss, not quite swooping him off his feet. He parts away grinning like a cat who has just caught something, as if he’s being sneaky, as if Gable doesn’t want this too.

They shake their head and move away to sit down, turning their back to him. “I still have to braid my hair, so it will be a little while.”

Travis whines petulantly, he moves forward to them, pressing his forehead between their shoulder blades, his arm encircling them, Gable can’t help but lean into his touch.

“Can’t we just go,” he murmurs into their spine, “No one will care about the braids anyway.”

Gable’s hair has been growing out again, it goes all the way to their lower back now and it is at least an inconvenience to have it lose.

Travis presses a kiss to their neck, “We have reservations you know.” he says, somehow still petulant as he kisses them right beneath their ear. Gable can’t help but laugh, bright and airy.  
“Do you have any more ribbons lying around then?” they ask, “Can’t have it completely loose.”

He pulls away, his grin turning slightly mischievous and playful. “Oh I have _plenty_.”

-

Hildred steps out of the bedroom satisfied, she’s changed out of the grimy riders clothes of the day for a simple waistcoat and pants, her hair is tied back up and she runs her fingers through her freshly shaved undercut.

Margaret has changed into a dress for the evening, pale blue standing out against her brown skin. She turns and smiles softly at Hildred. “Will you lace me up, dear?” she says, vaguely gesturing to the back of her dress.

Hildred can feel their face become warm as they take a few steps forward, gently taking the lace in their hands and lacing it up as requested. They finish it all together with a small bow, not being able to help herself; she leans forward and kisses the back of Margaret’s head. “All done.” they murmur.

Margaret turns around and she looks brilliant, her smile feels almost intoxicating and Hildred’s breath catches.

“You look handsome.” Margaret says, as she takes their tie into her hands to straighten it.

Hildred makes a sound that might almost be a word and then leans in for a kiss.

Margaret smiles against their lips, then parting for a second, “Would be a shame to ruin your lovely handy work.” she breathes, and Hildred can feel their face getting more red as they realise their hands are just about to undo the ribbon they just made

“Right.” she says her voice pitched high, “places to be.”

Margaret grins in a way Hildred is sure she’s picked up from Travis. “We don’t want to be late.” she says.

-

So they all arrive at the restaurant Hildred has carefully picked. It’s low profile enough she won't be painfully uncomfortable as she usually is in fancy places, but it’s homey and she knows the owner so there is a booth slightly at the back of the place open for them.

They have their usual playful fighting over who gets to sit with who, which ends up with Hildred next to Gable with Travis and Margaret sitting in front of them.

Margaret suggests they pick a lot of things to share and she seems adorably excited about the prospect, so they all agree without much complaint.

Margaret loves evenings like this, the soft lights inside the restaurant, the sweet laughter of her partners. They are all laying it on a little thick, brushing their fingers whenever they pass each other the small plates, generally attempting to get the rest to blush harder than they are.

They deserve it, Margaret decides, to be sappy and a little annoying as they bicker just loudly enough for the other tables to overhear.

As the night progresses Margaret can feel the pleasant humm in the air circling around her. There is so much magic between the four of them now, such potent old bonds, such lovely new ones, it’s intoxicating.

Margaret wants to pluck their laughter out of the air and keep it for herself, she wants those small gentle touches burned into her skin, she wants the looks they shoot each other etched into her mind.

“You alright there, love?” Travis says bemused, she hadn’t even noticed she had ended up nuzzled into his neck.

Hildred and Gable give her slightly less annoying fond looks from across the table.

“Hildred is practically on Gable’s lap.” she protests, but she can herself begin to slur her words slightly.

Gable immediately turns pink, Hildred however takes the opportunity to fully climb into their lap and grin winningly. “Yeah,” she says, “So?”

More magic feels the air, it’s pleasant and sweet and playful, Margaret imagines she’s letting herself indulge into it too much, but rarely does she get access to such amounts of this when she isn’t saving it for a spell, so she lets herself.

Gable mutters something that Margaret is pretty sure is “you’re going to be the death of me.” and she agrees.

Travis sligns his arms around her shoulder, his eyes having a bit of that genuine care that makes Margaret go dizzy all over again. “We haven’t been drinking that much have we?” he jokes.

“ ‘S the magic.” she says, “there is a lot of it.”

And a lot of it is hers too, her own strings tangled up in all these others, pulling her from all directions.

He smirks again then, addressing the other two “Look at us being so in love we have gotten Margaret drunk.”

Hildred cackles. “I think this means we are winning.” they say.

Gable shakes their head. “You two are incorrigible.” but they are grinning too.

-

Later they are all laying in Hildred's bed, it’s a bit cramped, but it hardly matters as they all enjoy eachothers sleepy company, limbs intertwined, hands in eachothers hair. Margaret keeps thinking about the magic in the air and how it will almost be sad if she didn’t use it for something.

“I have an idea.” she says, breaking the comfortable silence between them, “although it might be a bit overwhelming.”

“Is that a challenge?” Travis says next to her, his eyes bright.

“It is decidedly not a challenge,” she says smiling, “and we won’t do it if anyone doesn’t want to.”

They all sit up slowly, Hildred easily fit between Gable and Travis as they all look at her expectantly.

“When I do magic, sometimes I help people by experiencing their emotions with them.” she starts. “And I could, in theory, tangle our strings up in ways so we could essentially feel each other's affection.” she ends it with an almost nervous smile, “If that makes sense?”

They all just stare for a bit and it’s Gable who speaks up first. “We would...feel all the love you mean,” they say, stammering only a little, “without having to say it.”

“Yes that is what I’m getting at.” she says.

“Thats-” they start, then, “you’re a wonder, Margaret.”

Travis has something of an unreadable look on his face, Hildred however looks openly excited. “I’m in!” she says.

“I can’t tie us all together at the same time,” she warns, “I think the effect would be too much.”

Travis nods slowly, a small smile playing on his lips “Sounds fun.”

-

She starts with Hildred, gently winding the strings around her, tweaking them softly letting the magic flow through herself and her partner both.

Gable and Travis are cuddled up at the side, watching her work with rapt attention.

Hildred loves when Margaret does magic, seeing her in her element her tongue sticking out just a little bit as her hand winds invisible cords around her wrists.

She can feel the magic too, thick and sweet in the air and in her veins, there is a moment when something clicks and she knows it’s Gable’s. She feels briefly like she’s flying, the adrenaline of competition, the thrill, the marvel that they are.

She can also feel the love, like it’s wound around her heart, it pulls her in, Gable’s love feels like freefalling and she lets out a small gasp.

“Still alright?” Margaret asks softly, her hands on their shoulders grounding them.

“Yeah” she breathes out, “Just give me a second.”

After a little bit she nods and Margaret works on the next one.

Travis’ is interesting, it feels sharp somehow, playful even, but tight, like he only knows how to hold onto something to his chest and never let go.

Hildred loves Travis, of course they do, she treasures his friendship dearly, but sometimes it’s hard to know how much he feels back, but now here she can feel it coiling around her. She makes eye contact with him and smiles, for a second he gives her a genuine smile back and she feels the echoes of it in her chest.

Margaret’s is by far the lightest, it’s not small, it’s not lesser it’s just light, like summer breeze like a gentle rain. Constant, mellowing out the whirlwind of the other two.

They don’t keep it up too long, it feels like a soft hazy eternity but it's only a few minutes before Margaret easily undoes the strings.

Hildred collapses a little into Margaret who holds her tenderly. “How was it?” she asks, bright and full of curiosity.

“Fucking brilliant.” she says grinning tiredly, “I’m exhausted now though.” Margaret laughs behind them.

“Yes go rest now,” she says, as she gently lays them on the pillows by the headboard

“Who wants to go next?”

-

To Gable Travis’ love is so achingly familiar, it has a weight to it, and odd sharp angles and promises tied into it.

Gable is used to it but there is something new by it being naked on their skin, buzzing electrically through them. It feels like burning and it feels alive. It has a finality to them, the way you can only love someone you promised to die beside.

Hildred’s make them think of battle, fast pace, full of adrenaline, maybe it makes them think of dancing, of swirling around and falling into step with each other; whatever it is it’s passionate and it makes their face go bright red and their heart hamer in their chest.

Margaret’s love is like a lighthouse in a storm, like the morning star, it shows them the way home, it’s bright, it’s an anchor.

-

Margaret ties hers around Travis first, with shaking fingers she gently ties it around his fingers. They’ve done this before, in many many ways and he smiles as she loops it around his ring finger just a little tighter.

It is overwhelming, Margaret’s love is the tide of a river, it’s the crashing waves, it's a summer rainstorm. It feels like he’s drowning in it, somehow it doesn’t upset him, but he does take her hand, feeling the current run through them both. Their love is powerful, her love for him, her love for life, has shaken the earth and makes the luminaries move to her will. He feels it in his bones, shaking him too.

If Margaret’s is rushing waters, Gable’s is fire. All consuming, as old as time, ever present growing so complete he’s afraid he’ll get swallowed by it. Yet the warmth doesn’t burn, it’s comforting, it’s home. He doesn’t turn to ash under Gable’s gaze but he does melt a little. He let’s the phantom flames ghost over his skin, holding him tight.

Hildred’s in contrast to both of them is new, vibrant, it’s skipping rocks on the river bank, it’s the teenage years he never got to have, it’s spring in full swing when such things still make sense.

-

Margaret lays in the middle of all her partners, exhausted, but content. Hildred is tucked under her chin, burrowing themself into her. Travis at her back, his face pressed into her neck. Gable envelops them all, they are next to Hildred but their arm is almost long enough to hold them all, keep them close.

She doesn’t need to do any tying, she just lets herself lose into the magic, feels her husband's ever present promise _I won't let go of your hand_. Feels how Gable loves strong enough to doom the world over it and feels the passion that drives everything in Hildred, but solely focused on her.

She doesn’t quite feel like she’s in her body, lost in the stream, lost in their swirling mix of devotion. She could spend hours categorizing it, Gable loves like religion and Travis loves like he could lose it at any time and Hildred loves like it’s the last thing she’ll do.

Gable’s feels like the eye in a storm, and Travis’ like the universe wouldn’t be right without it, Hildred’s feels like rebelion

She could go on and on but eventually the warmth and sleep catches onto her, and there while she’s still marveling at the dazzling constellations that is their love she drops off into peaceful sleep.


End file.
